Fluoroolefins F-1233zdE and F-1234zeE are compounds of major interest for refrigeration and air conditioning systems, given the new environmental regulations.
It is known practice to produce hydrofluoroolefins such as F-1233zdE and/or by fluorination of hydrochloroolefins or chlorohydrocarbons, especially. This fluorination is generally a catalytic fluorination using hydrofluoric acid as fluorinating agent.
Among the routes for obtaining F-1233zdE, it is in particular known practice to use F-240fa (1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane) as starting compound. Reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 8,704,017 in this respect, which describes a process for fluorination in the liquid phase in the absence of catalyst.
Another possible process is gas-phase fluorination in the presence of a catalyst and of an oxidizing agent, such as chlorine, for example, in order to maintain the stability of the catalyst.
Furthermore, it is known to use the compound F-1233zdE for the successive production of F-1234zeE. Reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,825 in this respect.
It is desirable to be able to produce F-1233zdE with a low content of impurities. In particular, the formation of certain toxic and/or flammable impurities and/or impurities liable to polymerize and/or impurities that are difficult to separate from F-1233zdE should be minimized.
It is also desirable to be able to produce F-1234zeE with a low content of impurities. In particular, the formation of certain toxic impurities and/or impurities liable to polymerize and/or impurities that are difficult to separate from F-1234zeE should be minimized.
There is thus a need to provide means for obtaining F-1233zdE and F-1234zeE compositions of satisfactory purity.